Love by Chocolate
by Cicilicious
Summary: Of course she loved him. She had told him so on more than one occasion. But that was friendship love. Did she love him the way he had grown to love her? Was she in love with him? FridaxManny My first M rated fic. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back baby!**

**I actually have a sequel to El Batido that I'm working on but I kinda left it on my other computer without sending it to my email so I could keep working on it. Yeah, I'm on vacation. Hehehe. Anyway…..**

**I've noticed there are not yet any erotic El tigre fics. So I decided 'Hey, what the hell? I've done everything once.' Lol. This one doesn't go all the way, but I thought it was still M rated worthy.**

**By the way, could the author ViperSwan please pm me. I totally love your story and I want to know if you still have writers block.**

**--**

Frida danced around in her seat while secretly listening to music in class. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves, anxiously awaiting the end of the school day. Manny, not seeing the earphones she hid under her hair was unaware that she couldn't hear a word he was saying.

"So then, Zoe started to get all uncomfortable and I was like 'what the hell?' and then she actually asked me out!! Can you fucking believe that?! Obviously, I said no and ran away, and…Frida? Are you even listening?" He poked her arm. She turned toward him, taking the headphones out of her ears. "Huh?" she asked.

Manny sighed. "Zoe asked me out." He said again.

Frida's eyes widened. "Seriously?! What'd you say?"

"I said no and ran away!" he said, secretly smiling at her shocked tone. "That girl creeps me out!" Frida laughed. After a few moments, the school bell rang, releasing the students to their weekend. Manny and Frida walked home together as always, talking about the events that happened earlier involving a certain Zoe Aves. "You know, she started a rumor last week that you were gay because you never seem to have a novia." Frida said.

"WHAT?!" Manny exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I just found out in the girls locker room today. I was gonna tell you, but I kinda forgot. Hehehe." She said.

Manny sighed. "I hate rumors."

"Well, that's why they call 'em rumors! They ain't true!" she said happily.

"She started a rumor 'bout you too, didn't she?" Manny said, knowingly.

"She said that I sent sexual pictures of myself to this one guy in my gym class." She said, sourly.

Manny looked at her, like 'whoa!'. "Damn! Just when you think Zoe can't get any lower."

"I know, right?" They arrived at Manny's house. Both of their families were away (ironic!) for the weekend , so they decided that Frida would stay with Manny. Frida had already dropped off her bags the night before.

"So, what do we do now?" Frida asked, setting her backpack down on the floor of Manny's bedroom.

"Why don't we get some sun in while it's still high?" He suggested. Quickly changing into their bathing suits, they headed up to the deck. They leaned their chairs back and lay down, soaking in the rays of the sun. Manny opened one eye and stole a glance at Frida. Her eyes were closed, the sun reflecting off her exposed skin, giving her an angelic-like glow. When she grew out of her red, one-piece a few months ago, she replaced it with a new, red, bikini, which Manny couldn't help but find particularly…sexy. He hated her new swim suit, and yet loved it at the same time. He hated it because it awakened emotions in him that made his whole friendship with Frida feel different. He hated it because it made him have to work twice as hard to control himself. He hated it because it drove his instincts crazy. He loved it for all the reasons a teenage boy would love a teenage girl in a bikini. He had developed strong, new urges that he wouldn't dare act on. Urges that he had never experienced before. His instincts were going crazy now just looking at her. He had to stop looking at her before he lost all self control, but he couldn't bring himself to break his gaze. He had to get away from her.

Frida's stomach suddenly gurgled. "Hungry?" Manny asked, being snapped out of his thoughts. This offered the perfect opportunity to get away from her so he could think clearly. "I'll be right back!" he said, and ran inside. He went into his bathroom where he turned on the water and splashed himself in the face. "C'mon, Manny!" he said to himself. "I know she's hot, but get a hold of yourself!" He knew what would happen if his instincts got the better of him. All self control lost, he'd take her right there. The thought thrilled him, and scared him too. He wanted her so damn bad, but she was, after all, his best friend and had been since kindergarten. And then there was the one thing that scared him the most.

Would she except him?

Did she love him too?

Of course she loved him. She had told him so on more than one occasion. But did she love him the way he had grown to love her? Was she _in _love with him?

Remembering the errand that brought him inside in the first place, he grabbed two chocolate bars that he had bought for them earlier and returned outside. Unfortunately, no one had bothered to put them in the fridge so they were melted. "Yeah, they're kinda melted." he said, sitting back down.

Frida laughed. "Whatever, we can still lick the chocolate off the wrapper." she said. Excitement boiled up in Manny's gut when she leaned over to take the melted chocolate bar from his hand, giving him a rather clear view of her chest, which had increased in size since they were children. He couldn't help but stare, mouth slightly agape. Frida saw his expression and followed his gaze, meeting her own body. She could have said something, a simple "My eyes are up here." or possibly a "I see you've met the twins." But she didn't. Instead, she just ripped open the wrapper and began licking the chocolate away, only half aware the torture she was causing him.

Every stroke of her tongue caused a flare up inside Manny. His instincts were going crazy, desperately wanting to act upon the urges he felt. He struggled with all his will power to maintain control of himself. It did however amaze, and scare the hell out of him how such a simply action could provoke such a violent response. He was only half aware of it, but he was purring. Frida sure was aware of it though. And she knew that purr. That was his delight purr.

And his luck just kept getting better and better. At that moment, a breeze quite randomly appear and blew the still chocolaty wrapper out of Frida's hands…

Right onto her chest, just above her cleavage.

That did it for Manny. Before he even knew what he was doing, he found himself as El Tigre, on top of Frida, legs on either side of her, hands on her shoulders, pining her down. He glared at her, eyes clouded with lust and desire, as opposed to hers, which were wide with shock. Slowly, he peeled the wrapper off and lowered his mouth down to the base of her throat and pressed his lips against it. A small gasp escaped her lips, which only escapade when his tongue flicked out to lick up the chocolate below her collar bone. His ears perked up at the sound. He continued to slowly lick up the chocolate, and with each flick of his tongue, a sound of ecstasy arose from Frida. Little by little, he inched his way downwards. Frida began breathing faster and Manny could feel her heart beat increase as well. Upon meeting her breast line and clearing it of it's chocolaty residue, he rose and met her gaze. Her eyes were no longer wide with surprise. They were now glazed over with a desire similar to the one in Manny's eyes. He did however see a small layer of blush played across her features. His hand crept from her shoulder, down her arm, and took her hand, interlacing their fingers.

Manny then leaned forward and gently placed his lips on Frida's. He leaned her back further, moving his other hand from her shoulder to the chair-back beside it to hold his weight as he went from a crouching position to a laying position on top of her. She made a small noise of surprise at his boldness and could've sworn she felt him chuckle in response. She loosely draped her free arm around his neck. He felt her body twitching beneath him and could smell a change in her scent. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eye.

"Frida," he said, softly. "I love you."

--

**I will update once I get at least one review. I already have the next chapter written.**

**Translations:**

**Novia- girlfriend **


	2. Author note

Hey people. I apologize about not uploading right away. Heh. I totally lied about already having it written. Lol. Its not done yet. Im still working on it and I'm personally pleased with it. I was delayed with an unexpected trip to Adventure Islands and then I caught pneumonia and was sick in bed for God knows how long. I'll try to get it uploaded as soon as possible!

Stay with me people!


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! I was delayed with an unexpected trip to Adventure Islands and then I caught pneumonia and was sick in bed for God knows how long. But I'm better now. .**

**Hehehe. Yeah, I lied about having the chapter done already. I started writing it right after I posted the story. And, yeah, I lied about it not going all the way. Hehehe. **

**--**

"Frida," he said, softly. "I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat. "Manny…" she said breathlessly. "I love you, t-"

He placed a claw over her mouth. "Shhh…" he cooed. He reached behind the chair and adjusted it to lean back all the way. He pulled her into another kiss, running his claws up and down her sides. She snaked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. He felt a spark when she opened her mouth in response, allowing him to search around her mouth with his tongue. After memorizing every detail of her mouth, he pulled away again, just to look at her. He gazed at her lovingly, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"God, Frida, I love you so much." he whispered.

"I love you too, Manny." she whispered. He began to kiss her neck, his hands wandering her body. She felt a fire light in the pit of her stomach at the contact.

"I want you." Frida said so quietly that Manny wasn't even sure he heard it, even with his hearing. He smiled against her neck. His hands slid down her sides and hooked behind her knees to make certain that she was still holding onto him before they slid behind her back and lifted her. They both shared a laugh as he carefully got up off the chair, his arms around her back and her legs still around his waist to hold herself up, and carried her into the house. She was still in her bikini and she shivered when the cool indoor air met her skin, absentmindedly making her cling tighter to Manny. They were connected from chest to hips, and he could feel her body's immediate reaction to the sudden cold, which involved her chest, quite easily through his shirt. It made his instincts start to take over again. Not wanting to wait any longer, he started to kiss her again. He carried her into the bedroom, not breaking the lips contact even for a second, and laid her down on the bed, then climbing on top of her. His hands began to wander again, as did hers. She slipped her forefinger into his bandana and pulled on it playfully. It fell off rather easily. She then slid her hands under his shirt and ran her nails along his muscular torso. Manny began to purr again, before he broke away from Frida just long to pull his shirt off.

Instead of returning to her lips, he kissed her neck again. His hands ventured behind her head and began fumbling with the tie that kept her top on. Her breath quickened again when she felt the knot become undone. But rather then come off, it remained laying in place as Manny reached under her to get to the other tie. She arched her back slightly, giving him better access. Before long, that tie also became undone. Her breath practically stopped when the garment left her chest. Her first reaction was to cover herself. Manny, who was admiring the flesh he had only ever dreamed of seeing, saw her arms head in that direction so he took her wrist in his hands.

"Don't," he purred. "Your beautiful." He kicked his boots off and continued placing feather light kisses on her neck. His hands slithered down to her chest and she couldn't help but moan when she felt his claws drag over her breasts. The sound told him he must be doing something right and encouraged him continue. Slowly, he trailed down to her chest with his mouth, leaving open mouth kisses in his path. Another moan escaped her when he started to suck on her left nipple while continuing to run his claws along the other. Her hand snaked up to his shoulder and gripped it tightly, as though begging him not to stop. He switched breasts and continued his sensual torture. Frida's breathing was fast and uneven. Her other hand slid up to his other shoulder and around to his back where she dug her nails into it. Manny purred again and glanced up to her face. She was staring up at the ceiling, eyes only half open, transfixed by the erotic sensation. He brought his face up to hers and kissed her. Frida wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands snuck down to her hips and pulled at the knots on either sides of her bikini bottoms. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt that article of clothing leave her body. No sooner had they come off that Manny found himself freed from the confines of the rest of his clothing as well, however his mask, tail and gloves stayed on. Hands on the bed on either side of her chest, he held himself up to look at her. She lay under him, panting and sweating slightly.

"Frida," he said. "I love you and I've wanted this for..._so _long. But, are _you_ sure _you_ want this?"

She looked up at him, smiled, and gave him a quick kiss. "If I didn't, do you think I'd be here right now?"

He smiled and proceeded to penetrate her. But she stopped him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I love you, but I refuse to carry your child." She said, giggling. "So, what do propose to do about that?"

"Oh yeah," he remembered, and reached under his pillow, and pulling out a condom.

Frida looked a bit surprised. "Have you always had that under there?"

Manny blushed slightly and lowered himself down, laying on top of her again, holding himself up on his elbows. "Actually, Grandpapi gave it to before they left."

Frida's eyes widened. "I thought that was your dad's job."

He chuckled. "C'mon, do you honestly think White Pantera would do something like that before I was married?" They both laughed. "Besides, Grandpapi said he thought I might need it soon. He said he saw the way I looked at you." He smiled at her.

She gave him a loving gaze. Like lightning, he put the condom on. "Are you ready, baby?" he asked seductively.

"Stop teasing and do it already!" Frida said in an equally seductive voice. She wrapped her arm around his neck and he wrapped his tail around her waist, still holding himself just above her with his elbows. He gave her his sexy smile, which she returned, and entered her. When he came upon resistance, he stopped.

"What the…?" he said, obviously having spent human growth and development class staring at Frida.

"Break it." she whispered.

He looked at her. "What?"

"Break it."

"But won't that hur-"

"I don't care." Her voice was sudden filled with passion, which told him to listen to her. As gently as he could, he pushed against it and broke the cherry. She winced in pain, a small gasp escaped her lips. She dug her nails into his back, as she had done before. He stopped. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Eyes closed, she nodded. Slowly, he continued pulling in and out, earning soft moans from Frida. Thinking suddenly became impossible as he found himself thrusting faster and harder, Frida's moans getting louder and louder. Manny dug his claws into the sheets of the bed, almost ripping them. He kissed down her collar bone and was at her mouth again, kissing her passionately. She held him tighter and kissed back with what seemed like all the love she had, continuing to moan against his mouth.

As the sensation built up, he knew he was coming to the edge and wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer, but her moans made Manny want it to never end. He savored every thrust, going as fast, hard and deep as he could, listening to Frida moan his name. The pleasure was building up inside her as well. He thrust in one last time before they both exploded in a sexual eruption. (Lol. I've been listening to that song all day!) Manny collapsed on top of Frida, both of them sweating and panting.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Tigre." she replied. Manny wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled off of her, pulling her on top of him, and with his tail, he lazily pulled the blanket over them. She snuggled up on his chest and he held her in his arms. Manny felt totally content with the world. He had the one he loved so deeply nude, in his arms, in his bed, having just made love to her. He had seem plenty R rated romance movies (not to the knowledge of his Father) and thought that this was when they fell asleep in each others arms. Only then did it accure to him that it was still rather early and the sun was just now starting to go down. Not at all when they even started to get tired. Frida seemed already to have realized this and was simply waiting for him to catch on.

"So," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Movie?"

"Sure." Manny watched Frida quite intently as she put her pajamas on. He had never before noticed that it was just a large shirt. She made popcorn as he got dressed himself. Then, they both curled up on the couch together.

"So, what are we going to tell Zoe on Monday?" Manny asked teasingly.

"El Tigre is not gay." Frida giggled.

"That's right." And he kissed her.

--

**Monday **

Manny walked to the cafeteria, smiling deviously. Upon arrival, he looked around, making sure he had a proper crowd of witnesses, making sure that crowd included a certain Zoe Aves. Once obtaining that crowd, he spotted Frida, amongst the crowd, and walked up to her.

"Frrriiiiiddaaaa!" he said in a loud, song-like voice.

She turned to him. "Oh, hey Manny!"

Making sure he had everyone's attention, he kissed her and then pulled something out of his pocket. "You left these at my house. I found them under my bed spread." he said, smiling and handing it to her. It was her bikini bottoms. She began to blush. Without a word, she took the bottoms and put them in her backpack. Manny glanced around at the shocked facing, especially Zoe. Putting his arm around Frida's hips, he walked up to her. "Still think I'm gay?" he asked. Zoe was to shocked and angry to answer. Manny and Frida laughed as they walked off.

"Nice." Frida said when they were alone.

His hands slid around her waist. "I know." he said before kissing her.

--

**Dang, I posted that author's note like an hour ago! I did not expect to finish so fast! **

**I am proud to say I have written the first El Tigre lemon! And I'm not gonna lie, I did blush while writing that particular scene. Did it seem rushed? I felt like it was kinda rushed. I apologize if it is. **

**Btw, I have this idea for a new fic. Super villain summer camp. Whadaya think? Sound good? Lemme know! **


End file.
